


Chicago Fire Tidbits

by Unhelpful_Yoda



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, a mixture of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhelpful_Yoda/pseuds/Unhelpful_Yoda
Summary: Just a mixture of Chicago Fire pieces that pop into my head
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Fighter (Part 1)

“Do you remember those rainy nights, when I sat on your lap with your arms around me and we watched those pointless television shows for hours? Do you remember the times that we’ve laughed until we are crying? Do you remember?” 

Ashley wiped the tears from her cheeks and shifted in her seat, tightening her hold on Kelly’s hand. It had been a week since his accident on a call and despite the positive prognosis from the doctors, he’d still not woken up. 

“Have you forgotten about all the people that need you? Have you forgotten how much I need you? Have you forgotten?” 

She’d been there every day, just talking to him and praying that he’d wake up. With each passing day, the hope she had vanished slightly and desperation settles in its place, pulling forward some of her deepest fears. 

“I can’t lose you, Kel,” she whispered into the silence, “There’s so much more that I want to share with you, stuff that you’ve mentioned and I’ve shied away from. Weddings and babies... our wedding.” 

The night before the day of the accident had been one of the happiest of her life, Kelly had persuaded her to go to Molly’s for a few drinks with some of their close friends and Ashley had happily agreed. She had been talking to Herrmann about his daughter’s birthday party, when someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to find Kelly on one knee with a ring box outstretched towards her. 

“As soon as you walked into my life, I understood why it didn’t work out with anyone else,” Kelly had said, “I’m not the best with words, but I do know that you make me happier than I ever thought I could be and every day I find something else that I love about you. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” she replied without hesitation, allowing him to slip the ring onto her finger and jumping into his arms as everyone cheered. 

Curled up in the seat beside Kelly’s bed a few hours later, Ashley scribbled down some notes in the pad that sat on her lap and looked up as the door opened. 

“Hey,” Matt greeted with a small smile, kissing her head and taking a seat, “Any change?” 

“Nothing...” 

“You wedding planning?” 

“Trying to... it’s hard to make decisions when I don’t even know if there’s going to be a wedding.” 

“There will be,” Matt told her, “He’s a fighter, Ash, he’s going to wake up and everyone is going to watch as you two tie the knot.” 

With a small nod, Ashley shifted so that he could see what she had written and jotted down some more ideas.


	2. Fighter (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all a happy ending!

Stood behind the counter at the coffee shop where she worked, Ashley checked her phone and sighed. It had been ten days, since Kelly had ended up in the hospital and there’d been no change. The bell above the door soon pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up, smiling when she spotted her brother walk in. 

“Hey, how was your trip?” Ashley inquired as she got his usual coffee order ready. 

“It was good, though I wish I had been here for you,” Kyle replied, kissing Ashley’s cheek in greeting and accepting the coffee that she handed to him. 

“You were where you needed to be, they weren’t going to get that client without you and you know it.” 

“How’s Kelly doing?” 

“The same.” 

She finished her shift later than usual and made her way home, grabbing a shower. It was early when she woke up the next morning, getting ready for the day ahead and making her way to the hospital before work. 

With a quick stop at the hospital café for breakfast, she headed to Kelly’s room and paused when she found him sitting up. 

“Hey baby,” he greeted. 

“You took your time,” Ashley said as tears rolled down her cheeks, wiping them away and approaching the bed, “How’re you feeling?” 

“Sore, but okay... I’m sorry for putting you through all of this.” 

“Just don’t take so long to come back to me next time,” Ashley joked, getting onto the bed as Kelly made room for her and pressing a kiss to his lips.


	3. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wants to take the next step.
> 
> (Matt/OC)

Crouched in the examination room of the animal shelter where she worked, Layla looked over their newest admission and smiled as he pounced on the toy mouse that she’d been teasing him with. The adorable kitten had been found near death by a member of the public a few weeks prior and despite the less than positive prognosis, it had made unbelievable progress. 

_‘I’ve met this guy and I think I’m in love,’_ Layla sent in a text to her boyfriend, snapping a few pictures and opening the response a few minutes later. 

**‘Show me the cat,’** she read with a grin, attaching a couple of photos and putting her phone on the side in order to write in the little guy's notes. 

It was late by the time Layla got home, shoving a frozen dinner in the microwave and eating it in front of the television. Morning soon arrived and she got ready, heading over to the firehouse to meet Matt for breakfast. 

“Hey Lay,” Sylvie greeted with a smile, “Matt’s already headed out.” 

“I got the text on the way over here, so I was hoping to claim some girl time instead...” 

“That sounds like a plan.” 

With a chuckle, Layla linked her arm with Sylvie’s as they got in the car and glanced over as Stella emerged. 

“Stella,” Layla shouted, gaining the other woman’s attention and smiling, “Get in, we’re going for breakfast.” 

“I’m in,” Stella replied as she jumped in. 

Breakfast was fun and Layla made her way home, frowning when she found a box on her doorstep. Cautiously, she opened it and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when she saw what was inside. 

“Do you like him?” came Matt’s voice from behind her as she picked up the kitten. 

“I love him, but I’m not allowed pets in the apartment,” Layla told him, turning to face him and running her fingers through the kitten’s soft fur. 

“I am at the house though,” Matt added, “We’ve been dating for nearly a year and if you’re ready, then I want to move forward.” 

“Matthew Casey, are you asking me to move in with you?” 

“I am.” 

“I would have said yes anyway, you know, but the cat was a nice touch,” Layla said, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Matt’s lips, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	4. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Matt react to the fact that he's going to be a daddy?
> 
> Matt/OC

Stood in front of the mirror with Matt’s arms wrapped around her from behind, Layla checked her watch and reluctantly pulled away from his warmth. 

“We should get ready,” Layla told him quietly, retrieving the dress she had picked out the night before and heading into the bathroom to change. 

She was just entering the bedroom again, when she heard Matt curse under his breath and glanced up to see him struggling with his tie. Without a word, she walked over to him and offered him a small smile as he allowed her to fix it. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled. 

“It’s just a tie,” Layla replied with a shrug. 

“Not just for helping me with my tie, for everything,” Matt added, “I’ve been a shit boyfriend recently, but you’ve stuck by me and I just... thank you.” 

“You’ve not long lost a close friend... a brother, you’re allowed to deal with that however you need to and I’d be a terrible human being if I was to walk away from our relationship because you’re grieving,” Layla said, cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips, “Now, let’s get over to Molly’s and celebrate Otis’ life with your family.” 

It didn’t take them long to get to Molly’s by taxi and Layla waited for Matt to pay their fare, before following him inside. Everyone was already there and she greeted them with a small wave, ordering herself a coke rather than accepting the beer that Herrmann offered. Sat at the bar an hour later, Layla stared into her half-empty glass and let her mind wander to thoughts of Otis. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want something stronger?” Stella asked from behind her, causing her to jump and nearly fall off the stool she was sitting on, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you...” 

“It’s fine,” Layla stated, shaking her head as Stella offered her a glass of whiskey, “I was miles away.” 

“Anywhere nice?” 

“Just lost in my head as usual.” 

“Can I ask you a question that you may not want to answer?” 

“Shoot.” 

“Are you pregnant?” 

“I...” Layla began, unsure whether to answer or not,” How did you know?” 

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been wearing baggier clothes lately, plus there are times when you’ll touch your stomach or cover it protectively,” Stella explained with a smile, “How far along are you?” 

“I’m not entirely sure.” 

“I’m guessing that Matt doesn’t know?” 

“I want to tell him, so bad, but I’m scared,” Layla replied honestly, “There’s so much going on at the moment and I’m worried that telling him will push him over the edge... that the stress will just be too much.” 

“I can’t tell you that everything will be okay, but you are my best friend and I can tell you that I will be here no matter what you decide to do.” 

“Thanks, Stella,” Layla mumbled, smiling as Stella wrapped her arm around her shoulders and hugged her. 

“I’m going to be a kick-ass auntie.” 

*** 

Laid on a hospital bed a week later with Stella at her side, Layla stared at the screen of the ultrasound machine and looked over at her best friend with a smile. With copies of the scan in hand, she picked up a few other bits from a nearby crafts shop and thanked Stella as they parted ways. 

Sat on the floor in the living room, she took a deep breath and wrote _You’re going to be a daddy!_ on the blackboard that she had bought. Anxiety stirred within her stomach as she set everything up in the bedroom, receiving a text from Matt to let her know that he was on his way home and going to the kitchen to start on dinner. 

“Hey babe,” she greeted as he closed the front door a while later, “How was your day?” 

“Frustrating,” Matt replied, smiling as he entered the kitchen and kissing her cheek, “The materials I need for this construction job didn’t show up and I’m already behind as it is, how did your girls day with Stella go?” 

“It was nice.” 

“Good, I’m just going to go grab a shower and change.” 

“Okay, dinner will be ready shortly...” 

Layla bit her lip nervously as she listened to him walk away, stirring the curry she’d made and waiting. After a long silence, she reluctantly followed him to the bedroom and found him sat on the edge of the bed with the scan picture in his hands. 

“Are you serious?” he asked, looking over at her teary-eyed and offering her a smile when she nodded, “I... how far along?” 

“Twelve weeks,” Layla told him, taking a seat next to him and feeling her own emotions push their way to the surface. 

“I’m going to be a dad,” Matt whispered, putting his arm around Layla’s shoulders and kissing her, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	5. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly's ex Renee makes Ashley doubt her worth.

Though no-one could take away the love she felt for Kelly, there would always be one woman that Ashley knew could snatch him away from her, and that thought alone scared her. Sat at the bar in Molly’s, she took a sip of her drink and watched as Kelly laughed at something that his ex had said. 

Renee was beautiful and successful, which would entice any sane man... Ashley just wished that it wasn’t hers. 

“You okay?” Stella asked, causing Ashley to turn to her and nod in response, “He’s not into her like that anymore, you know.” 

“Maybe, I don’t know anymore,” Ashley replied, “Look at her, she’s perfect and then there’s me...” 

“She’s far from perfect and you’re worth more to people than you think, even if it doesn’t always feel like it to you.” 

“Thanks,” Ashley mumbled, offering Stella a small smile and pushing her drink away, “I’m just going to head home.” 

Not wanting to ruin Kelly’s night, Ashley slipped out and headed home. She had always struggled with her self-worth, never believing that she was good enough and that in turn made it hard for her to trust people.


	6. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve had lost everything and she just needed space.
> 
> Matt/Eve

Sat in the hospital room, Eve took comfort in the fact that Matt was at her side and closed her eyes as he kissed the side of her head. She had just begun to doze off, when the door to her room opened and she looked over to see Will enter with the surgeon. 

“It can’t be good if they’re sending you in as well,” Eve said to Will, analyzing her cousin’s expression and finding nothing. 

“We’ve taken a look at your x-ray and the pins are all in good positions, so I have no doubt that you’ll recover well,” the surgeon told her, although Eve could tell that there was more to it and swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat. 

“But?” Eve prompted. 

“The injury itself caused substantial nerve damage and...” 

“A firefighter has to be at full health,” Eve mumbled. 

“I’m sorry,” the surgeon added, before turning and leaving without another word. 

“Babe...” Matt started, but Eve cut him off with a shake of her head and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. 

“Leave,” Eve whispered. 

“Eve...” Will began. 

“I can’t see you right now, I don’t want to see anyone,” Eve continued as if Will hadn’t spoken, “JUST LEAVE... please.” 

Matt opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed it again and reluctantly followed Will from the room. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the door closed and she laid down, turning away from where they’d just left. 

If she couldn’t be a firefighter, then Eve wasn’t sure what her purpose was, and that scared her. Firehouse 51 was her home, the people there were her family and she didn’t want to lose that. A few days passed and despite people turning up to see her, she refused. The day soon arrived for her to go home and she agreed to let Will drive her, though the ride to her apartment was silent. 

“Everyone is worried about you,” her cousin told her, breaking the silence and pulling Eve from her thoughts, “Don’t push everyone away.” 

It was late, when she finally pulled out her phone and sent Matt a text. 

‘I’m sorry... I love you.’ 

Pain washed through her as she got comfortable on the sofa, switching on the television and taking a couple of painkillers. The pain in her leg soon dulled to a mere ache and she relaxed, glancing towards the front door as it opened. 

Matt soon emerged, sending her a smile as he leaned down and kissed her head. There was no discussion about her outburst at the hospital, he simply took a seat and wrapped his arm around her like he always did. 

“I love you too,” Matt stated in response to her text. 

With a small smile, Eve cupped his cheek and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet, but filled with a thousand words that she would never be able to say.


	7. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are powerful.
> 
> (Kelly/OC)

Stood behind the counter at work, Ashley watched a couple in the corner of the bustling coffee shop and sighed. Things had been strained between her and Kelly since Renee returned, which was mainly her fault. 

Her insecurities had made her withdraw and no matter how hard she fought to push through, she just couldn’t silence the little voice in the back of her head. She had been home for nearly three hours, when she made the decision to ring Kelly and pressed call on his contact. 

_‘This is Kelly, I can’t get to the phone right now, so leave a message...’_

The beep sounded in her ear and she swallowed past the lump in her throat, before speaking. 

“Hey, it’s nothing to worry about... I guess I just need you to tell me that you love me.” 

*** 

Thankful that she had the next couple of days off, Ashley spent the day rearranging her apartment and working on some DIY projects. It was late afternoon, when someone knocked on the door and she answered it to find a delivery man holding a bunch of red roses. 

“Ashley Davis?” he asked, earning a nod from Ashley and handing over the bouquet with a smile, “Have a great day.” 

“You too, thank you.” 

She closed the door with a frown, walking into the kitchen, and removing the card as she sorted the flowers into a vase. The card was decorated with a heart and inside was written four words, _I love you, stupid._

Maybe she didn’t fully believe it, but words were a powerful force and they had the ability to start forming a foundation that Ashley could build up from. It wasn’t an easy task to rewire your way of thinking and she knew that it would take time, but it was time that she was willing to give in order to be with the person that she couldn’t imagine her life without.


	8. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones suck and Layla just wants to hear about Matt's day!
> 
> (Matt/OC)

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that Matt wasn’t in a good mood, but he never was after visiting his mom in prison and Layla tried her best to be there for him. She had just started on dinner, when he arrived home from his construction job and went to grab a shower. 

“Dinner smells amazing, babe,” he said as he joined her in the kitchen a while later, kissing her on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her from behind, “How was your day?” 

“It was good, I ordered those bits for the baby and picked out some color samples for the nursery. How about yours?” 

“Fine,” Matt replied, causing Layla to sigh, “What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Baby?” 

“If you don’t want to talk about your mom that’s fine, but you’ve had a whole day and it feels like you’re shutting me out completely.” 

“When it comes to my mom I shut everybody out because it’s just easier that way, but I hear what you’re saying and I’ll try harder.” 

Despite his promise, Layla couldn’t shift the hurt feeling that had taken root in her chest and excused herself before retreating to the bedroom. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away, knowing that she was being stupid. 

“Hey,” Matt said, taking a seat beside her on the bed and pulling her into his side. 

“I’m sorry...” she mumbled as she shifted to get comfortable, “My hormones are all over the place.” 

“Oi you,” Matt added, poking her swollen belly gently and continuing, “Give your mom a break.” 

With a chuckle, Layla reached over to grab the sample colors off the bedside cabinet and showed him what she’d picked out. She had no reason to feel hurt, she was present in every aspect of Matt’s life and he had always made it clear that that was exactly how he wanted their relationship to be. The two of them as one in everything that life threw at them.


	9. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just three best friends on a hike

Ashley smiled as she spotted the picnic benches that sat exactly halfway up the small mountain they were climbing, taking a seat and drinking some of her water. 

“This is my life now, I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it,” Sylvie said, throwing herself on the floor and placing her arm over her eyes dramatically. 

“Sylvie, we’ve only been walking for half an hour.” 

“I feel like I’ve run a marathon... some light exercise you said.” 

“We’re hiking, not climbing Mount Everest,” Ashley argued as Stella joined them, “If you spent less time bitching about it and more time focusing on your surroundings, you might actually enjoy it.” 

“Plus, you said you wanted to start exercising more and this is a perfect place to start.” 

“I don’t think so,” Sylvie stated, pushing herself to her feet and tipping some of her water over her head, “Look, my favorite exercise is a cross between a lunge and a crunch... I call it lunch.” 

With a chuckle, Ashley and Stella led Sylvie along a trail that would take them to the summit. 

“Are you okay?” Ashley asked, laughing as Sylvie glared at her and drained her water bottle. 

“Just peachy, great... fan-fudging-tastic,” Sylvie replied, resting her hands on her knees and taking a few deep breaths, “I swear to god the next time you so much as mention exercise or hiking, I’m going to hit you.” 

“Will you stop complaining for two seconds and just look around,” Stella told her. 

“It is kind of beautiful,” Sylvie agreed, moving to stand with her friends and smiling as Stella snapped a picture of the three of them. 

For the next hour, the girls sat at the top of the hill and watched the world around them. It was never easy to take herself away from the chaos that was her life, but it felt good to not have to worry for a while and spend some time with her best friends.


	10. Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something that came to mind!

Sat in the rec room with Kelly, Ashley ate her lunch and looked up as Herrmann called her name. With a frown at the bouquet of flowers in his hands, she put down her fork and watched as he put them on the table. 

“Ooo someone has an admirer,” Stella teased as she joined them, “Nice move Severide.” 

“They’re not from me.” 

“There’s a note,” Herrmann added, snatching it and dodging out of the way as Ashley attempted to get it from him, “Your eyes are as beautiful as Enchanted Eden, your hair as perfect as Roasted Coffee and your lips as bright as Raspberry Bellini.” 

“Wow, that was...” 

“Clearly written by someone who's been looking at the Dulux color chart?” Ashley finished. 

“I was going to say descriptive, but, sure that works too,” Stella said with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) ♥


End file.
